forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Visitation Actions
Information The are actions of goodwill that you can perform whilst visiting other players' cities. Normal Actions Motivate Motivate is an action that boosts production to output twice the normal amount on players' production buildings (houses and workshops). When chosen, the game will show you which buildings can be motivated by displaying a star over those particular buildings. The motivated building will receive twice the normal production for the current production cycle and the Visitor will receive a coin reward and has the chance to receive a blueprint for a Great Building from the motivated buildings' age.See also: What To Polivate (guide) Polish Polish is an action that increases happiness to twice the normal amount on players' happiness buildings (cultural buildings and decorations). When chosen, the game will show you which buildings can be polished by displaying a star over those particular buildings. The polished building will receive twice the normal happiness for 12 hours and the Visitor will receive a coin reward and has the chance to receive a blueprint for a Great Building from the polished buildings' age. Plunder You can not plunder guild members or friends, just your neighbors. To attack someone, simply press the two swords icon on the neighbours tab or press on the image below when visiting their city. After defeating a player in battle, you will have the opportunity to raid one of their buildings. Residential, Production, and Goods buildings can be "Plundered" to steal their coins, supplies, goods, medals or forge points. Residential and Production Buildings, which are "motivated" cannot be plundered. Being a member of a guild can protect you from being plundered because you get better chances to have more of your buildings motivated. To plunder, simply press the 'Sabotage' image when visiting their city, or the lightning icon in the neighbour's tab. You can choose to come back and plunder a building later, if you do not like what is currently available. Your opportunity to plunder will expire in 24 hours. The defeated player will see the news about their defeat. Their "News" page will present them with an opportunity to counter-attack. That button is labeled "Revenge". Revenge can have an increased probability of success (if your attacker uses the same units for attacking and defending army), because any damage from the battle will take time to heal for the initial attacker, but the defender's damage was instantly healed after the battle. Rewards When you aid - motivate or polish a building of a player, you get a reward in coins for doing so. Furthermore there is a chance of getting a blueprint from the era of the building that was motivated or polished. Special Event Actions Hide Easter Eggs During the 2016 Easter Event, Hide Easter Eggs is an action that places an Easter egg in another players' city. Easter eggs can only be hidden on decorations and only if you have Hiding Actions available. When chosen, the game will show you where you can hide an egg by displaying an egg icon over that particular decoration. The Hidee will get a chance to collect the egg the next time he/she visits their city and the Hider will receive 20 coins and the possibility of receiving a blueprint for a Great Building from the age of the decoration where the egg is hidden. Notes Category:Game Category:Motivate Category:Polish Category:Player to Player Interactions